Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 143
What Lies Beneath, Part 3, known as Volcanic Devil vs. Evil Hero of Extreme Evil in the Japanese version, is the one hundred and forty-third episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. Axel Brodie continues his duel with The Supreme King, attempting to free Jaden Yuki from the darkness of his heart. Summary The duel spirits of "Dancing Fairy" are flying around, questioning anyone they meet for any information about Jesse Anderson. They believe that if Jaden Yuki hears that Jesse is still alive, he may be able to fight the darkness in his heart. In The Supreme King's castle, Zane Truesdale's duel with Chaos Sorcerer is in progress. Chaos Sorcerer summons "Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth" and destroys Zane's "Cyberdark Dragon" Further in the castle, Aster Phoenix has been reduced to 500 Life Points in his own duel against Skilled Dark Magician and Skilled White Magician. He summons "Destiny Hero - Plasma". The magicians counter by activating "End of the World", Tributing themselves to Ritual Summon "Demise, King of Armageddon". In the throne room, Axel Brodie's duel with The Supreme King is underway. During the duel, the Eye of Orichalcum activates and Axel determines that if he wins this duel, he may be able to rescue Jaden from himself and pierce the darkness around his heart. Elsewhere, Syrus Truesdale and Ojama Yellow are at the village, and the Dancing Fairies question whether they've seen Jesse, as they took Axel's request to "ask everyone" literally. Ojama Yellow, eager to impress them, claims he has seen him. Upon learning that Axel is dueling The Supreme King, Syrus summons "Kiteroid" and uses it to fly towards the castle. Zane wins his duel with Chaos Sorcerer by summoning "Cyber End Dragon" and using it to destroy "Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth". Syrus and Ojama Yellow arrive, and the three hurry onward. Aster defeats his own opponents using "D - Force" to protect himself from "Demise, King of Armageddon's" effect and "Destiny Hero - Plasma" and "Plasma Counter" to destroy it. They proceed to the throne room, where The Supreme King has Axel cornered. Axel manages to end the duel in a draw, and as he does, he rushes at the Supreme King with the Eye of Orichalcum, which glows a brilliant red once more. With his Life Points at 0, the Eye penetrates the King's mind and the spirit of Jim Crocodile Cook is able to free Jaden. Axel claims that the Supreme King inside Jaden's mind is destroyed, but Axel himself collapses and fades away. With the prophecy fulfilled, the Eye of Orichalcum shatters and the comet in the sky glows the same brilliant red. Zane throws the helmet of The Supreme King off the tower, telling his army that he is gone. The army flees, and the group escapes aboard "Cyberdark Dragon", leaving Guardian Baou as the only remaining Duelist of Death. Jaden is still unconscious, and they allow him to rest before they ask him questions. Ojama Yellow realizes that he was the one who claimed Jesse was still alive, but then realizes that he actually did see him briefly, though his eyes were not normal. Featured Duel Duel continues from the previous episode. Axel's turn * Summons "Volcanic Slicer" (1800/1200) in defense position and activates its effect to inflict 500 damage (Supreme King 3500). * Sets a card. The Supreme King's turn * Attacks "Volcanic Slicer" with "Evil Hero Wild Cyclone". * Sets a card. Axel's turn * Activates "Blaze Accelerator". * Sends "Blaze Accelerator" to the Graveyard to activate "Tri-Blaze Accelerator". * Discards "Volcanic Hammerer" to destroy "Wild Cyclone" with "Tri-Blaze Accelerator" and inflict 500 damage (Supreme King 3000). * Activates "Fire Recovery", discarding "Volcanic Blaster" to Special Summon "Volcanic Hammerer" (2400/1500). * Activates "Hammerer's" effect to inflict 200 damage to The Supreme King for each Volcanic monster in his Graveyard (Supreme King 2600). The Supreme King's turn * Activates "Dark Calling", removing "Dark Fusion" from his Graveyard to remove "Elemental Hero Clayman" from his Graveyard and "Elemental Hero Burstinatrix" from his hand to Fusion Summon "Evil Hero Infernal Sniper" (2000/2500). * "Infernal Sniper's" effect inflicts 1000 damage to Axel (Axel 1100). Axel's turn * Sends "Tri-Blaze Accelerator" to the Graveyard to Special Summon "Volcanic Doomfire" (3000/1800). * Attacks and destroys "Infernal Sniper" with "Doomfire". * Attacks directly with "Volcanic Hammerer" (The Supreme King 200). The Supreme King's turn * Special Summons "Evil Hero Infernal Prodigy" (300/600) with its effect. * Tributes it to summon "Evil Hero Malicious Edge" (2600/1800) with its effect, as it only requires one Tribute when the opponent controls a monster. This also activates "Infernal Prodigy's" effect, letting him draw a card. * Equips "Vicious Claw" to "Malicious Edge", giving it 300 more ATK. * Attacks "Volcanic Hammerer", but he can only attack "Volcanic Doomfire", due to the latter card's effect (Supreme King 100). * "Vicious Claw's" effect lets it get destroyed in place of "Malicious Edge" Then, it is returned to his hand. 600 damage is inflicted to Axel (Axel 500), and an "Evil Token" (2500/2500) is Special Summoned to Axel's side of the field. "Volcanic Hammerer" is also destroyed. * Activates his face-down "Evil Blast" to increase the ATK of the "Evil Token" by 500 (3000/2500) and inflict 500 damage to Axel in each of his Standby Phases. * Sets a card. Axel's turn * Draws a card. He would lose during this Standby Phase due to "Evil Blast's" effect, but Axel activates the card he just drew - the Quick Play Spell Card "Volcanic Cyclone", discarding "Volcanic Counter" to destroy "Evil Blast", and the ATK of the "Evil Token" is decreased by 500 (2500/2500). * Attacks "Malicious Edge" with "Volcanic Doomfire". * The Supreme King activates his face-down "Super Polymerization", discarding "Vicious Claw" to fuse "Malicious Edge" and the "Evil Token" to Fusion Summon "Evil Hero Malicious Fiend" (3500/2100). Due to Malicious Fiend's effect, "Doomfire" is forced to attack it. (Axel 0). * Axel removes "Volcanic Counter" in his Graveyard from play to inflict the same amount of damage to The Supreme King (Supreme King 0), so the duel ends in a draw. Featured cards Footnotes 1. In the TCG/OCG, "Dark Calling" does not require you to remove a "Dark Fusion" from your Graveyard. 2. In the TCG/OCG, "Super Polymerization" could not be used to Summon "Evil Hero Malicious Fiend" as "Super Polymerization does not include an effect that disregards Summoning Conditions.